Cyniclonia
by Allora L
Summary: The Cyniclons are taking their girlfriends to their planet to their parents house. Follows after 'Meeting the Parents' story. PXL, IXK, PXT.
1. Welcome to Cyniclonia

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

**This is the continuation of 'Meeting the Parents'. Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**Chapter 1**

**The ship**

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were all discussing the plan to bring their girlfriends to their parents house on Cyniclonia.

"If we do indeed bring them, we may have to tell the other Cyniclons that we are bringing them." Pai said.

"What's the big deal. They did help defeat Deep Blue, who may I remind you was going to destroy the Earth." Kisshu said.

"Well we should tell them ahead of time that we are bringing them. It may cause commotion that we are bringing humans to our planet." he said.

Kisshu sighed. "Fine we'll tell our parents to spread the word that we are bringing our girlfriends."

"I can't wait to introduce my friends to Pudding." Taruto said excitedly.

"Me too. Everyone is going to think my Koneko-chan the cutest." Kisshu said smiling. Pai smiled at the thought of introducing Lettuce to everyone.

"Well, we should contact our parents." Pai said walking over to his computer orb. He pressed a few buttons till a screen appeared with the image of his mother and father. "Mother and father we would like to bring our girlfriends to our planet to show them around."

"What a wonderful idea." Suama said.

"Would you be willing to tell everyone that we are bringing them?" Kisshu asked. "Others might be shocked if we just bring them, you know, because they're humans."

"It would be no problem." Urio said. "We'll spread the word."

"Thank you mother and father." Pai said.

"We'll spread the word right away." Suama said. "Well even tell the elder." The elder was an older man who was in his 60's and was now their new leader.

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto smiled and nodded. "We will see you soon." Pai said. He then pushed a button on the orb and ended the communication.

"So it's settled, we shall tell our girlfriends that they will be accompanying us to our planet." Pai stated.

"I'll go tell my Koneko-chan to start packing." Kisshu said excitedly, he then transported off to Ichigo's while Pai transported off to Lettuce's and Taruto to Pudding's.

**Ichigo's house**

Ichigo was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling bored out of her mind. She heard teleportation and sat up to see Kisshu there grinning. "Kisshu, I'm glad you're here, I was so bored." she said jumping of Kisshu giving him a big hug.

"Well I got exciting news. We thought that you might want to see our planet. Do you want to go?" he asked.

"To your planet?" she asked. Ichigo thought for a minute. "Well it would be nice to see your home town. Sure I'll go." she said excitedly. "Just let me tell my mom and dad."

Ichigo ran downstairs with Kisshu and found her parents in the living room. "Mom, dad, Kisshu asked me if I wanted to visit his home town on…" she said trying to remember the name of his planet.

"Cyniclonia." he said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah." she said nodding now remembering that it was that. "Can I go?" she asked with pleading hands.

"Well how long will you be gone?" Sakura asked.

"It should only be a few days." Kisshu said.

"Well I guess that would be alright." Sakura said. "It's okay with me." she said looking at Shintaro for conformation.

"It's fine by me." he said. "Just don't go wandering off." he said.

Kisshu and Ichigo jumped for joy. "Yay! I can't believe that I get to go to another planet." she said. "I'll start packing right away." she said running back upstairs.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya." Kisshu said bowing.

"You're welcome Kisshu." Sakura and Shintaro said. Kisshu then ran upstairs after Ichigo. He knocked on her door.

"Are you almost ready Koneko-chan?" he asked opening the door slightly.

"All ready." she said holding up two large bags.

"I'll transport us back to the ship and wait for Pai and Taruto then." he said holding out his hand. Ichigo and Kisshu then transported to the ship and Ichigo sat down at the table as she waited for the others to return.

**Lettuce's house**

Lettuce sat on her bed reading a book when she head Pai teleport into her room. "Oh Pai, what a pleasant surprise." she said setting her book aside.

"Lettuce remember that I mentioned the idea of bringing you to my home planet. Would you still be willing to go?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said nodding.

"Excellent." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I shall inform your parents."

"I'll start packing." she said as she took out a bag and opened her drawers.

Pai walked downstairs to the kitchen where her parents and brother were, "Mr. and Mrs. Midorikawa I would like to take Lettuce to my home planet to visit my parents and my home town." he said. "If it is not objectionable to you."

"That would be fine with us Pai." Yomogi said. Pai smiled.

"She get's to go to the plant. That's awesome!" Uri said.

"I shall keep my eye on her." Pai said bowing.

Lettuce came downstairs with a large bag packed. "Pai I'm ready." she said smiling.

Uri, Yomogi, and Eizaburou stood up and hugged Lettuce goodbye. "How long will you two be gone?" Eizaburou asked.

"It will only be a couple of day. This will give me the chance to show her around the town." said Pai.

"Bye mom, bye dad, by Uri." Lettuce said hugging each one. Pai then took hold of Lettuce's hand and transported away to the ship.

**Pudding's house**

Taruto transported to Puddings room. "Pudding?" he said looking around.

"Pudding's right here Taru-Taru." she said behind him, making him jump a bit.

"Would you like to go to my planet?" he asked.

Pudding nodded and smiled. "Pudding must call Heicha's kindergarten teacher." she said walking to the phone and picking it up.

Taruto leaned against the wall and waited for Pudding's phone call to end. Pudding came up to Taruto and hugged him. "Heicha's teacher said she'd watch after them. Now Pudding can go with Taru-Taru to his planet, na no do." she said.

Taruto smiled and said "Yay, now I can show you off to all my friends!"

"Let Pudding pack and say goodbye to her siblings." she said running into the other room. Ten minuets later Pudding came in with three big bags, one in each hand and the other she slid across the ground with her foot.

"Why do you need all those bags?" Taruto asked.

"Pudding wants to show Taru-Taru's friends her tricks." she said opening one bag to show him she had a deflated beach ball, and other various things like the plates she spun on her long sticks.

Taruto sighed but gave a smile at Pudding, he loved the way she was always so carefree. "Okay, let's go." he said picking up her other bag and grabbed her hand and transported away.

**The ship**

Ichigo and Lettuce were sitting at the table when Pudding and Taruto transported in. "Pudding's here, na no do." she said happily.

"Good, now we can all transport to our parents house together." Pai said. He grabbed hold of Lettuce's hand and Ichigo's, who held onto Kisshu's, who held onto Taruto's, who held onto Pudding's.

**Cyniclonia**

They transported in front of their parents door. Ichigo and the others looked around to look at the town. There were little shops here and there, it looked more like a bazaar. The shops consisted of selling spices, fruits and vegetables, clothing, and various things.

In the middle of the town there was an enormous fountain. The streets were paved with cobblestone and the houses were made of stone on the outside. Running around were little children playing tag and the adults walked around from various stands.

"It's so pretty." Ichigo said in amazement. "The Mew Aqua did all this?"

"Yes. The Mew Aqua was able to create vegetation and life on this planet. Before we were living in an underground city." Pai said.

"It's still there if you want to go sometime Koneko-chan." Kisshu said. Ichigo nodded.

Pai knocked on the door of their parents door. Suama threw open the door and jumped on Pai hugging him, causing him to blush.

"Oh, my boys have returned home, and they brought their girlfriends." she said hugging each one.

"Welcome back." Kukki said. "I'll show you all around in a while. But first let's get you all settled in." she said showing them inside.

Ichigo and the others went inside. It was a one story house, and the walls were painted sky blue. "This is the living room, and through there is the kitchen." Kukki said showing them.

"I'll show you all to your rooms." Suama said. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room." she said to Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding.

"Not at all." Ichigo said.

Suama led them to a large room with three beds in it. The beds had the same color comforters as the Mews colors. "We'll let you get unpacked. In the mean time I'll show you boys to your room." Suama said.

Ichigo and the others were unpacking when they heard some commotion from the other room. "I'm not sharing a room with him." they heard Pai say.

Ichigo and the others went over to the room next door to see what was going on. They saw Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto standing in a room with Suama. The room had three beds, two against one wall, and one against the other.

"What's going on?" Ichgio said.

"Pai's throwing a fit because he doesn't want to share a room with Kisshu and Taruto." Kukki said leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"I'm not throwing a fit." Pai said calmly. "I just don't want to share a room with my brothers. I'm 18, I deserve some privacy."

"I'm not trying to be unfair, but you have to share a room." Suama said.

"Pai only wants a room to himself so he can kiss Lettuce in his room." Kisshu said grinning. Pai shot Kisshu a glare.

Pai opened his mouth to say something to Kisshu but was stopped by his mother saying "Pai don't think I won't spank you in front of everybody."

Kisshu and Taruto snickered as Pai closed his mouth. "Fine." he said sighing in defeat. "I'll share a room."

"Good, now that that's settled, why don't I make you all some lunch." Suama said.

They walked to the kitchen each of the couples holding hands. "Where's Taru-Taru's father?" Pudding asked.

"He's visiting the elder. Everyone in town is excited to meet you three." she said looking at Pudding, Ichigo, and Lettuce.

"They're excited to meet us?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes. Everyone knows that you helped defeat Deep Blue and gave us the Mew Aqua that saved our planet. They're all excited to meet the heroes."

"Hero's?" Ichgio said surprised looking at Kisshu who nodded.

"You're considered heroes here." Kisshu said. "Isn't it exciting Koneko-chan." he said smiling.

They all sat down and ate some lunch. "I wish I could share a room with you Koneko-chan." Kisshu said winking at her causing her cat ears and tail to pop out.

"Kisshu." Suama said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." he said laughing a bit and rubbing the back of his head. "I just love my Koneko-chan."

"After lunch I'll show you all around town." Kukki said. "I'll show you the beach, the forest, and the mountains."

"Before you go showing them the whole planet, you have to go meet with the elder." Urio said walking through the door. "Hello son's, hello girls." he said.

"Hello Mr. Ikisatashi." Ichigo and the girls said.

"Please call me Urio." he said. "The elder is excited to meet you three."

"I bet he's going to like you." Kisshu said to Ichigo.

"I hope we're not a burden to you." Lettuce said to Urio and Suama.

"You're not a burden. It's a pleasure to have our sons soul mates." Suama said winking at Pai.

"Mother, I told you that in confidence." Pai said blushing red. Lettuce blushed too at the thought that Pai said that he thought that 'she' was his soul mate.

"Oh, relax." she said giggling.

"Wow Lettuce, looks like you and Pai are getting really close." Ichigo said grinning at the blushing Lettuce.

Pai cleared his throat and stood up. "If were done embarrassing me I would like to go show Lettuce the town."

"Alright, let's go." Ichgio said excitedly.

Kukki stood up and walked them to the door. She opened the door and said "Welcome to Cyniclonia."

**Don't forget to review. And check out my poll I have going.**


	2. The Beach

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

**Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. I usually humiliate Pai because I love him so. Call me crazy to do so, but according to my last psyche evaluation I'm am.**

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo and the others followed Kukki to the elder's palace. It was a large stone palace, similar to the one they had on Earth all those millions of years ago.

"It's so big, na no do." Pudding said looking up.

"Is the elder nice?" Ichigo asked.

"A lot nicer than Deep Blue." Kisshu said.

"Well anybody could be nicer than him." she said.

The girls held their boyfriends hands as they walked into the palace. They held tight on their hands as they saw some of the other people in the palace watching them pass by. They heard whispers from behind them as they walked by the people.

"Why are they whispering, na no do?" Pudding asked.

"They're probably saying that you must be the three humans that help save the planet." Pai said to them. Lettuce and Ichigo were now clutching onto Pai's and Kisshu's arms. Pudding and Taruto were just holding hands, Pudding wasn't afraid unlike Ichigo and Lettuce.

They walked into the room where the elder was talking to some men. "Elder, I've brought my brothers and their girlfriends as you requested." Kukki said bowing.

The elder turned around and looked at them. "Thank you Kukki." he said smiling. He walked over to them and bowed slightly to Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. "I hear you three helped save our planet. I am forever in your dept."

"No, you don't have to say that." Ichigo said nervously shaking her hands.

"My name is Koman, but everybody calls me elder." he said shaking the girls hands.

"My name is Ichigo, that's Lettuce, and that's Pudding." Ichigo said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lettuce said bowing.

"No, it's a pleasure to meet you all." he said. "Tell me about yourselves girls. Please follow me." He showed them to a large room with a long dinning table. "Please have a seat." he said gesturing to the chairs.

"T…thank you." they all said.

"Now tell me about how you defeated Deep Blue."

"Well it was all thanks to Ichigo." Lettuce said.

"Interesting." Koman said.

"Well I did have help from everyone else." she said blushing that they were giving her all the credit.

"Ichigo also had help from her ex-boyfriend." Kisshu said.

"He was the host for Deep Blue and he sacrificed his life to save everyone else." Ichigo added.

"But she was able to bring everyone back to life by using some Mew Aqua." Lettuce said.

"This story is oh so fascinating." said Koman. "I'm not sure if you know this but I use to be the head advisor to Deep Blue. I was astonished when I found out that he had been defeated."

"It wasn't all that easy, na no do." Pudding said.

"I disagreed with many of Deep Blues decisions so I was, dare I say, overjoyed when I found out he was gone." Ichigo and the others chuckled nervously. "Thank you again for saving our planet." he said.

"It was no trouble, after all it was to help the people who my Kishy loves." Ichigo said leaning in and pecking Kisshu on the cheek. Kisshu blushed.

"Well I won't hold you up." he said. "Please if you need anything at all please let me know."

"Thank you sir." Ichigo and the others said. They stood up and left the palace walking outside. "He was really nice." Ichigo said.

Kisshu and the others nodded. "So where should we take you all first?" Kisshu said.

Ichgio and the girls looked around. "Why don't we go to the beach, it's such a lovely day." Lettuce said.

"An excellent idea." Pai said.

"Okay, let's go home and get changed." Kisshu said.

They went home and got changed into their bathing suits. Ichigo had on a pink bikini with strawberries on it. Pudding had a one-piece that was orange with a scooped out back. And Kukki had a purple bikini on. Lettuce on the other hand did not pack her bathing suit so she had to borrow one from Kukki.

"Come on Lettuce, come on out." Ichigo said knocking on the bathroom door.

"O…okay." she said nervously. Lettuce slowly opened the door and had a towel wrapped around her.

"Come on Lettuce let's see how it looks on you." Kukki said.

"O…okay." she said softly. She removed the towel to reveal a green bikini that pushed up her breasts and showed off her curves.

"Lettuce onee-chan looks really pretty, na no do." Pudding said.

"Pai's going to have a heart-attack." Ichigo said. Lettuce blushed.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto came out of their room. Kisshu wore deep green swim trunks, Taruto wore black ones, and Pai wore purple. Kisshu ran up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Koneko-chan, you look great." he said smiling.

"Thank you Kisshu." she said blushing.

Pai saw Lettuce and his face to the tips of his ears went red. "Lettuce you look…" he said trialing off.

"It's not mine, I had to borrow one from Kukki." she said quietly.

"KUKKI, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Pai yelled.

Kukki laughed. "What's wrong Pai, porpoise got your tongue." she said. Pai growled at her.

"Pudding you look cute." Taruto said giving her a peck on her cheek causing her to blush slightly.

Suama came in with Urio. "Don't you all look nice." Suama said. "Going to the beach are we."

"Yes." Ichigo said. "I can't wait to go."

"Well let's get going then." Kisshu said grabbing Ichigo's hand and led her to the door.

"Behave yourselves." Suama said. "That means you boys."

"Why, what did I do?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm just saying behave yourselves. That means you Pai especially." she said.

"What are you talking about mother?" Pai said.

"You know, Kisshu told me about you after your third date with Lettuce."

"KISSHU!" Pai yelled with clenched teeth. Lettuce blushed. "Why'd you tell mother!?"

"She asked me how serious we all were about our girlfriends." Kisshu said shrugging his hands. "All I said was that after your third date you wanted to hu…" Kisshu got cut off by Pai holding his hand over his mouth.

"Let's go already." Pai said grabbing Lettuce's hand.

"Come on Taru-Taru." Pudding said holding his hand. "Pudding wants to go to the beach." Taruto nodded and went outside with Pudding and transported away.

The rest of the couples and Kukki went outside and transported away too. They landed on the beach on the soft warm sand.

"Why can't we teleport inside the house?" Ichigo asked Kisshu.

"Because it has a barrier so nobody can teleport in or out of the house. It keeps out anyone from just transporting in." Kisshu said.

"Oh." Ichgio said now understanding. "Well let's go in the water." she said running to the water with Kisshu.

Pai and Lettuce slowly walked over to the water while they held hands. Taruto picked Pudding up and flew to the water, getting to the water first.

Taruto and Pudding started to splash each other and stared to dig underneath the water as they were looking for animals and sea-shells.

Kisshu and Ichigo were also splashing each other. They later got bored of doing that and started playing with a beach ball that Pudding brought with her.

Pai and Lettuce were walking at the edge of the water taking a walk down the beach. Kukki sat on a towel and was sunbathing watching her brothers and their girlfriends have a good time. Somebody came up to Kukki and stood in front of her blocking her sun.

She looked up and saw a boy same age as Kisshu named Mashumaro standing there. Mashumaro had white pointy hair, and wore clothes similar to Kisshu's only they were dark brown shirt and pants, a green over-shirt, and green sarashis that were wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Get out of my light Mashumaro." Kukki said.

"Why, I'm not bothering anyone." he said snidely.

"You're bothering me." she said snidely back to him.

"Oh, poor you." he said. "So tell me who are the cuties with your brothers. What are their names?" he asked looking at Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding.

"That's none of your business." she said.

"I'll find out sooner or later what their names are. The one I really like is that little cutie with Kisshu."

"Bug off." she said standing up and walking towards Kisshu and Ichigo. "Kisshu, Ichigo, I thought I should inform you that Mashumaro asking questions about you Ichigo."

"That rat bastard." Kisshu muttered.

"Who's Mashumaro?" Ichigo asked.

"He's a jerk that can't stand Pai, Taruto, or I because we got to go to Earth and he didn't. He's angry that we were Deep Blue's favorites."

"Oh." Ichigo said looking at him who was staring at Ichigo.

"He called her cutie." Kukki said.

"That's it" Kisshu said taking out his sais "today's the day he dies."

Ichigo grabbed Kisshu's arms. "No Kisshu, I'm sure he's not worth it." Kisshu glared at Mashumaro who glared back at Kisshu.

"Fine. I'll won't do it for you Koneko-chan. But if he does anything to hurt you I will kill him." he said putting his sais away.

"Let's just enjoy the beach." Ichigo said smiling at Kisshu. Kisshu nodded and started splash Ichigo again who began to giggle and run away from him.

"You can't run forever Koneko-chan." he said chasing after her. Mashumaro walked over to Lettuce and Pai who were still holding hands and walking on the beach.

"Hi Pai, what's this cuties name?" he asked leaning into Lettuce. Lettuce blushed because he called her cutie.

"Don't call my girlfriend cutie." Pai said baring his fangs.

"Sorry, I'll call her sweet-heart." he said grinning at Lettuce.

"Don't call her that either."

"Then tell me her name so I can properly call her something."

"Her name is Lettuce." Pai said. "And she's my girlfriend, so go away." he said wrapping his hand around Lettuce's waist and pulling her in close.

"I just wanted to say hi. No need to be rude." he said giving a smile.

Pai transported Lettuce and him away to where Taruto and Pudding were. "Get ready to leave, Mashumaro is here." Pai said to Taruto.

"Uh. That guy again." Taruto said disgusted.

"Who's Mashumaro?" Pudding asked.

"He's a jerk." Taruto said. He grabbed onto Pudding's hand and transported to the house.

"Kisshu, Kukki, we're leaving." Pai yelled.

"Got it." they said. Kisshu grabbed Ichgio's hand and transported back to the house with Pai, Lettuce, and Kukki.

"You kids are back early." Urio said.

"Mashumaro was there." Kisshu said. "We left because he was calling our girlfriends cuties."

"HE WHAT?!" Taruto yelled. "I'll beat him to a pulp!" he said punching his hand.

"No need to get violent, just ignore him." Suama said

They heard a knock at the door. Suama went over and answered it and saw Mashumaro there with a fruit basket. "Hello Mrs. Ikisatashi, I came to welcome the humans to Cyniclonia." he said smiling.

"Go away Mashumaro before you get hurt." Kisshu said baring his fangs.

"Kisshu, behave." Suama said. "Please come in." she said motioning him to come in.

"Thank you." he said handing her the fruit basket. "I never got your names." he said looking at Ichigo and Pudding. "I sure would like to find out the names of our saviors."

"My name is Ichigo, and that's Pudding." she said bowing, trying to be hospitable and kind.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce." he said bowing slightly. "I do enjoy when people to nice to me." he said shooting Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, and Kukki a look.

Kisshu wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled her in. "If you don't mind we have many places to see." he said.

"I understand." he said walking to the door. "Bye ladies." He walked out the door and transported away.

Kisshu clenched his fist. "I could have beat him."

"No violence." Suama said putting the basket on the table. "He was trying to be nice."

"It was a front." Taruto said.

"Pudding wants to go to the forest and forget about this Mashumaro situation, na no do."

"Okay let's go to the forest." he said. "We'll get changed and go to the forest. There are many animals in there."

After they got dressed they then set out for the forest.

**Don't forget to review. And check out my poll I have going.**


	3. Cat-napped

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! PLEASE NO FLAMES.**

**Don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite.**

**Chapter 3**

They set out and walked to the forest. Pudding and Taruto were running around and playing with little monkeys they had befriended.

"Pudding and Taruto seem to have made some new friends." Ichigo said laughing.

"They're really enjoying themselves." Lettuce said. "I am too." she added.

"Why don't we all take some time to be alone, with our girlfriends I mean." Kisshu suggested.

"I would agree to such a thing." Pai said smiling at Lettuce. "Just try to control your hormones."

"Yeah yeah." Kisshu said.

Pudding and Taruto were busy with their monkey friends, so Kisshu and Ichigo went off exploring on their own, as did Pai and Lettuce.

Kisshu held Ichigo's hand as they walked to a large tree that had large leaves, leaves so big one could lay on it. "I got a fun idea. Why don't we go and lay on the leaves and watch the clouds." Kisshu suggested.

"I would like that." she said smiling.

Kisshu picked Ichigo up bridal style and flew her to the top of the tree. They got to a leaf and sat down on it. Ichigo leaned back and stared at the sky with Kisshu. "That cloud looks like a bunny." she said pointing at one.

Kisshu leaned over and kissed her, Ichigo began to kiss him back. They kissed over and over again till they heard some moaning on the other side of the tree. "What was that?" Ichgio asked.

Kisshu sat up. "I don't know." Kisshu picked Ichigo up again and flew her to the other side of the tree, only to see Pai and Lettuce having their own make-out session. "Well well well. Look who isn't controlling their hormones."

Pai sat up with Lettuce. Pai straightened his shirt. "We were just having a tender moment." Pai said calmly.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Ichigo said winking at the blushing Lettuce.

"How did you two find us anyway?" Pai asked.

"We were on he other side sharing a tender moment also." he said smiling.

"Uh-huh. This never gets mentioned to mother and father." Pai said. Kisshu nodded.

"Ichigo and I are going else where." Kisshu said flying off with Ichigo.

Ichigo had her arms wrapped around Kisshu's neck as he flew in the air with her. The cool wind on her face felt good. "This is fun." she said.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself Koneko-chan." Kisshu said.

Kisshu landed at the bottom of a waterfall. "This is amazing." Ichigo said in awe. They sat there and watched the water cascade down.

Kisshu leaned over to kiss her but something hit him in the back of the neck. He passed out in Ichigo's arms. "Kisshu." she said shaking him. She looked up to see what had happened to Kisshu only to see Mashumaro standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi there cutie." he said smiling at her. "Why don't you go on a date with me, instead of this loser." he said pointing at Kisshu.

"How dare you do that to Kisshu!" she yelled placing Kisshu gently on the ground. She stood up and went to slap him, but he had grabbed her by her wrist.

"Come now honey, don't be like that." he said. "Let's have a kiss." he said leaning in to kiss her. Ichigo slapped him with her other hand. "Feisty. Just like I like them."

"Let go of me you jerk." she said trying to pull his fingers off her wrist.

"Nah. I think I might keep you for myself." he said. He then transported off with Ichigo. Kisshu began to stir and opened his eyes, he shot up and looked around for Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" he yelled.

Pai, Lettuce, Taruto, and Pudding came running to Kisshu. "Kisshu, what happened?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo's gone. One minute I'm about to kiss her and the next minute I got hit in the back of the neck and passed out." he explained.

"It must have been Mashumaro." Taruto said.

"He. Is. Going. To. PAY!" Kisshu yelled furiously.

Meanwhile Mashumaro transported Ichigo to a cave in the mountains. "We'll be alone here. Nobody should bother us." he said brushing a strand of hair out of Ichigo's face.

"Take me back NOW!" she yelled.

"Now what kind of way of asking is that." he said crossing his arms.

"When Kisshu get's his hands on you…" she said.

"He'll kill me, yeah yeah." Mashumaro said. "I'm not too worried about him finding us."

"Just take me back NOW!" she said taking a swing at him.

Mashumaro dodged her attack. "Play nice cutie." he laughed.

Kisshu and the others transported to Mashumaro's house, thinking that he might be there. Kisshu rapidly banged on the door. Mashumaro's mother opened the door. "Kisshu what a nice surprise." she said smiling.

"Where is that bastard!?" Kisshu asked with clenched teeth.

"What did he do now?" she asked disappointed that Mashumaro did something again.

"He took my Koneko-chan!"

"He took your what?" she asked not understanding what he meant.

"My girlfriend Ichigo." he said. "He knocked me out and kidnapped her."

"He's not here, but…" she said thinking "he might be at his secret place."

"His secret place?" Pai asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll take you there." she said closing the door behind her. She held out her hand and everybody grabbed hands. She transported them to Mashumaro's cave and they heard Ichigo yelling.

"Get away from me!" Ichigo yelled.

Kisshu ran in and punched Mashumaro in the face, knocking him onto his side. Mashumaro looked up and saw Kisshu standing over him. Mashumaro wiped the blood from the bottom of his lip with the back of his hand.

"Hands off my Koneko-chan!" he yelled. Kisshu took out his sais and jumped on top of him. He crossed his sais across his neck like the one time he did that to Ichigo.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo yelled.

Kisshu looked back and saw the look of fear in her eyes. He put his sais away and punched Mashumaro underneath his chin. He stood up off him then ran and hugged the frightened Ichigo.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said tears running down her face. "I'm so happy you found me."

"I told you, I'll always protect you." he said kissing her.

Mashumaro sat up dizzy from the punches he received. Mashumaro's mother walked over to him and pulled him up by his ear. "I'm very disappointed in you. I am sorry Ichigo and Kisshu for Mashumaro's actions." she said bowing and forcing him to bow.

"What did you do to my Koneko-chan?!" Kisshu yelled.

"He tried to kiss me." she said wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Mashumaro apologize to both of them, NOW!" his mother said.

"I will not." he said breaking from his mother's grip on his ear. "It's not fair, Kisshu get's everything. He gets to go to Earth, he gets to be top of the class for our age group, he gets to have brothers and a sister, and he gets the pretty girl. It's not fair." he said as he collapsed to his knees crying.

"Mashumaro…" his mother said quietly. She leaned down and hugged him. "It shouldn't matter to you that he has those things. You have a family that loves you just as much."

Kisshu picked up Ichigo bridal style. "I got you." he whispered in her ear. "And I'll never let you go."

"I'm sorry Kisshu and Ichigo." Mashumaro's mother said. "It doesn't look like he's going to apologize. I sure eventually he will, but it doesn't look like it's going to be today." she said helping Mashumaro to his feet.

"We understand." Kisshu said. "Thank you Mrs. Sugimoto for helping me get my Koneko-chan back." She nodded at Kisshu and gave a slight smile. She transported Mashumaro and herself back to their home.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm fine." she said leaning her head against Kisshu's chest as he held her. "Let's go home." she said.

Kisshu transported them away, and soon Pai, Lettuce, Taruto, and Pudding followed.

Back at the house Suama and Urio came running up with Kukki. "We heard what happened, Ichigo are you alright?" Suama asked. Ichigo nodded. "I can't believe that Mashumaro would do something like that."

"I could." Kukki said rolling her eyes.

"Are you hurt Kisshu?" Urio asked.

"No, I'm fine. He just knocked me out for a brief period of time."

Suama sighed out of relief. "Why would he even do something like that?"

"Because he's lonely and jealous." Ichigo said. They all looked at Ichigo. "He said that Kisshu got everything, even brothers and a sister. I think he's just lonely is all. He probably doesn't feel like he has anybody to love him." she said quietly.

"That's not true at all." Suama said. "His parents love him very much."

"But I understand how he must feel. I use to be jealous of others that had siblings. I felt like they got everything they wanted. That they were more loved and better than I was. But I learned that that wasn't true, that I myself had to find the blessings in my life. I found out that they too had feelings of jealousy because I was an only child." she said. "So I believe he's just lonely."

Kisshu and the others thought for a minute what Ichigo said. "Maybe he is." Kukki said.

"I think tomorrow we should head back home." Ichigo said.

"If that's what you want." Kisshu said. Ichigo nodded. "Okay we'll head back tomorrow." he said. "But we still got tonight to stay together." he said smiling.

Ichigo smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Let's spend the rest of the time we have having fun."

The next day the girls were all ready to go when Suama and Urio knocked on the open door. "Girls we know that you spent a short time here, but please feel free to come again anytime." Suama said.

"Thank you Mrs. Ikisatashi." they said.

Kisshu knocked on the open door. "All ready?" The girls all nodded. "Hey I got a crazy idea, why don't our families meet each other."

"That's a great idea." Ichigo said. "It would be only fair." she looked over at Suama and Urio. "Would you like to meet our families?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Suama said. "We would love to meet them."

"Great. I'll tell my parents to get prepared to meet you when we get back." Ichigo said.

"So will I, na no do. My siblings would love to meet Taru-Taru's family."

"I will too." Lettuce said picking up her bag.

Pai and Taruto came in and held their hands out. "Are you ready?" Pai asked taking Lettuce's hand. Lettuce nodded.

"Goodbye for now Mr. and Mrs. Ikisatashi, and Kukki." the girls all said.

"We'll see you soon, thank you for visiting." the Ikisatashi's said.

Kisshu transported Ichigo home, Pai with Lettuce, and Taruto with Pudding. They all could not wait for them to tell their families the news.

**Don't forget to review. And check out my poll I have going.**


End file.
